Lick, Lick, Lick, Lick
by MsMrNoGood
Summary: Toshinori and Izuku have a treat on a beautiful summer day. [DekuMight]


**Summary:** Toshinori and Izuku have a treat on a beautiful summer day. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

 **Notes:**

Lick, lick, lick, lick  
I wanna eat yo dick.  
But I can't fuck up my nails  
so Imma pick it up with chopsticks. - CupcakKe, 2016

* * *

Been awhile since we posted a _new_ dekumight fic!

Enjoy the meal~ :)

* * *

 **DEKUMIGHT WARNING!**

I know this ship hits a sore spot for a lot of people, so **if this ship isn't for you** or you have great disdain for it...

 **Please** don't waste your time on this and **read something you _will_ enjoy**. No point in making yourself miserable. ^^;

I hope this goes without saying: This is a fictitious relationship, **_don't_** emulate this in real life.

* * *

All Might looked out his window with a warm smile on his face. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the atmospheric temperature was a brisk twenty-four degrees celsius. It was rare to get a day that wasn't swelteringly hot in the summer, so the ex-hero took the initiative in trying to enjoy it to the best of his abilities. Picking up his cell phone, a few swipes was all it took for him to reach out to his disciple in the form of a simple text:

 **All Might: Greetings, Young Midoriya! It looks to be a great day outside, so I was wondering if you perhaps wanted to join me for a stroll. Hope to hear from you soon.**

It was only for a few moments that Toshinori had to wait for his student's response, his face lighting up in the same vein that his phone did. The happiness that surged through him was almost too much to handle. He didn't often get to spend his time freely, and the influx of extra time he had upon his retirement was more than he knew what to do with. Not yet having picked up a hobby, Toshi spent most of his time walking, and to be able to do that with his disciple was more than he felt he could ask for - and on such a perfect day as this, even. Putting on his usual cargo pants and white shirt, All Might headed towards the door, looking to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. A quick pat down told him all it needed. Keys, phone, wallet. Perfect!

Sending Izuku the details for their meetup, Toshinori made his way to Dagobah Beach Park. Ever since the boy had cleared the area out, people had been coming back and using the beach to play and relax. Kids were out and about, there was an ice cream man with a small cart, and adults were idly chatting as their children ran amok. It truly was a perfect day out and it was clear that he wasn't the only one that saw that. Such peace was what he truly strived for when he was doing hero work and - being able to see it all unfold in front of him - he could not have asked for anything more. Taking a deep breath of the sea's salty spray, Toshinori was caught off guard by a tap on his shoulder, turning to face who was trying to get his attention. None other than Midoriya, beaming with a large smile and a sparkle in his eyes.

"Wow, All Might! You're right about today having great weather!"

"Did you doubt me, my boy?"

"How could I? A - After all, if you're inviting me to enjoy a walk with you, it must be a great day!"

Toshinori chuckled a bit before his teeth curled into a carefree grin - this boy always found a way to brighten his day. He motioned for Izuku to follow him before turning towards the ice cream cart and the man who was peddling his wares. Without question, Midoriya had followed and looked at the icy treats with intrigue and a slight bit of hunger. Toshi took a step back to allow Izuku to get closer to the cart, pulling out his wallet and patting the boy on the shoulder to encourage him to get whatever he liked. Izuku seemed to pick up on this quickly as he'd pointed to the image of a popsicle on the side of the cart, prompting the salesman to reach into his refrigerated box and pull out the order for the boy. All Might followed up with pointing to a cone and receiving that as well. Paying for their treats, the pair made their way over to a bench where they had both sat down and looked out into the ocean, taking their desserts out of the wrappers and tossing them into the trash can next to the bench.

"Thank you so much, All Might. It's been awhile since I've had anything like this!"

"It was my pleasure, Young Midoriya. Things like this are a treat for me as well, after all."

 _For you, it's no trouble at all._

"I'm happy to be spending time with you today!"

"It's always a joy to spend time with you, my boy."

As All Might bit into the chocolate top of his drumstick, he'd taken a few moments to savor the sweet creaminess of the ice cream, licking his lips with satisfaction and chuckling. His head turned to face Midoriya and his lips were moving to ask how the boy was enjoying his snack when he stopped dead. What his eyes were taking in was more than he could have ever expected and the stunned silence didn't seem to affect what was happening. All Might couldn't have made even the slightest of sounds with the way Izuku was… enthralled in his… dessert.

Midoriya was lapping the tip of his tongue against the iced rod, letting the flavors melt onto his mouth as a sticky liquid before taking the syrup-like material between his lips and letting it drip down his throat, gulping lightly before putting on an innocent smile and going back to flicking his lithe, warm muscle against the hard, cold popsicle. It wasn't even simply the licks, however… Taking the tip into his mouth, Midoriya had started to suckle onto the rod, wet and sticky sounds popping from the boy's lips, pushing the popsicle halfway into his mouth and allowing his lips to cling to the sides firmly and using his hand to pull it away. The sliding of his lips against the rod was enough to make Toshinori gulp nervously as he'd attempted to focus on eating his own dessert.

Unfortunately, Izuku was far from done.

The boy turned to face Toshinori and held eye contact. There was an innocent look to his face, wondering what All Might was staring at. The boy appeared to not know exactly what effect he was having on the ex-hero. However, in the innocence was a hint of something much more… primal. Another gulp stemming from the trepidation in Toshinori's mind. Was Midoriya doing this _on purpose_ or perhaps he'd caught on to the fact that Toshi was far too entranced by something that would otherwise be completely free of sin? As if on cue to halt the older man's thoughts, Izuku's thumb and index that he used to hold the popsicle appeared to flex a bit before his hand began to rapidly pump the popsicle in and out of his mouth, suckling to catch the melting liquids while also providing quite a lewd sound. Whatever the boy hadn't captured inside of his mouth began to stream down his chin and along his neck, dribbling sloppily as Izuku continued to devour the popsicle. Biting his bottom lip, All Might was unable to pull away.

 _Could he really be coming on to me? Trying to tempt me? If that's really his intent… it's working._

Midoriya pulled the popsicle away from his mouth to take a few breaths, the treat melting down the shaft and onto his fingers - its size already down to a fraction of what it originally was. Izuku was quick to address these dribbles, moving his hand up to his mouth to lick at the syrup with a small giggle. Their eyes were still trained on each others' and - before too long - Izuku was back to suckling the cold concoction. He took the whole of the remainder into his mouth and he'd sealed his lips around the wooden stick that held up the popsicle, pulling on it and letting it come out with only the staining that the popsicle left behind. Toshinori was able to break out of his trance to notice that the ice cream he was holding was melting all over his fingers. How long at the two of them been sitting there…?

With a bit of a teasing glance - seemingly peering down at All Might's crotch for a moment before looking back up at him, Izuku then leaned forward and licked up some of the melted cream off of All Might's hand before pulling back and throwing the popsicle stick away and licking his own fingers clean of the sticky mess. The smile was still pure, but there were other things mixed alongside the innocence...

"Man, that was delicious… You should finish yours before it melts anymore, All Might."

* * *

 **Comments, Follows, Faves, etc. are always appreciated! Thank you so much for reading thus far, see you next update! :)**


End file.
